1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device composed of multiple separable heat dissipating fins.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional heat dissipating device is composed of multiple separable heat dissipating fins assembled close together to increase the surface area to dissipate heat. Heat dissipating devices for CPUs (central processing units) require a large area to dissipate the heat generated by the increased CPU speed. To meet the dissipating needs and keep the surface temperature of CPUs within operating parameters, heat conduction features are also incorporated into conventional heat dissipating devices.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional heat dissipation device has multiple heat dissipating fins (80) and multiple heat conduction pipes (90).
Each heat dissipating fin (80) has an upper edge (801), a lower edge (802), two notched holes (84), four connector holes (82), four connector tabs (83) and multiple folded tabs (81). The two notched holes (84) are formed near the upper edge (801). Two of the connector holes (82) are formed near the upper edge (801), and the other two of the connector holes (82) are formed near the lower edge (802) The four connector tabs (83) extend respectively from the four connector holes (82) and are mounted respectively in the four connector holes (82) in an adjacent heat dissipating fin (80) to connect adjacent heat dissipating fins (80) together. The folded tabs (81) are formed respectively on the upper edge (801) and the lower edge (802).
The heat conduction pipes (90) are mounted respectively through the notched holes (84) to increase the heat dissipating rate. However, the fins (80) are loosely connected so the distance between the fins will vary during manufacturing.